The present invention relates to a device for releasably coupling and decoupling a boat to a mooring with the device preferably being manufactured from stainless steel or some other corrosion resistant metal.
There are a variety of known devices which assist a user with either hooking a conventional hook to a boat mooring or some other device or object as well as facilitating unhooking of the hook from a boat mooring or some other desired object. However, all the known prior art devices suffer from a number of associated drawbacks. In particular, the devices do not allow a latch member of the hook to be readily actuated by the device while, at the same time, facilitating movement of the hook for the task of coupling and decoupling from a desired object in a reliable manner.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the prior art boat coupling devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device, with a hook, which facilitates easy coupling and decoupling of a boat to a boat mooring.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is manufactured from stainless steel, brass, aluminum or some other durable yet corrosion resistant material to facilitate use in water and salt water environments.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows a user to easily and securely couple and decouple the device, according to the present invention, to an eyelet secured to a boat typically at the forward most portion of the bow of the boat slightly above the water line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuation mechanism to facilitate remote operation of a pivotable latch of the device to facilitate relatively easy coupling and decoupling of the hook member of the device to and from either a boat eyelet, secured to the bow of the boat, or an mooring eyelet coupled to top portion of a mooring.
The present invention relates to a device for coupling a boat to a mooring, the device comprising an elongate shaft having a first end and an opposed second end, the first end of the shaft having a coupling mechanism for coupling the device to a mooring, the second end of the shaft supporting a hook member have a pivotable latch member, and the pivotable latch member being normally biased into a closed position; and an actuating mechanism having an actuator located adjacent the coupling mechanism and being coupled to the pivotable latch member for biasing the pivotable latch member into an open position, when the actuating mechanism is operated, to facilitate one of coupling and uncoupling of the hook member from a desired component.
The present invention also relates to a boat mooring for a boat, the boat mooring comprising: a device for coupling a boat to the boat mooring, the device comprising an elongate shaft having a first end and an opposed second end, the first end of the shaft having a coupling mechanism for coupling the device to the boat mooring, the second end of the shaft supporting a hook member have a pivotable latch member, and the pivotable latch member being normally biased into a closed position; and an actuating mechanism having an actuator located adjacent the coupling mechanism and being coupled to the pivotable latch member for biasing the pivotable latch member into an open position, when the actuating mechanism is operated, to facilitate one of coupling and uncoupling of the hook member from a desired component; a weight for engagement with a bottom of a body of water; a floatable mooring for marking a location of the boat mooring; a second flexible linkage for interconnecting the floatable mooring with the weight; and a first flexible linkage interconnecting the floatable mooring with the coupling member of the device.